


Little by Little

by Wordlesslywriting



Series: Ennoyama Weekend [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoYama Weekend, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Progression muddled with time never did dictate how love would flow precisely. Yamaguchi only learned that the love he encountered with Ennoshita was natural and calm and something he never wanted to part away from again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little by Little

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3:AU/ Free

The transition of being aware of their mutual interests with each other was humorously tranquil; Ennoshita was the first to start by walking with Yamaguchi more frequently when the opportunity came. It was like the calm air of a spring morning; their faces would be colored with this indescribable warmthness that vibrated all around them. They would fumble with their conversations at first before settling into ease and get fired up the longer they lasted with laughs intercepting in between. There was subtle touches that lingered with hushed whispered in between corners that felt intimate and so right. It felt incredible for any type of innocent side glances and gentle brushes of skin that occurred. Being able to be side by side felt like the world was theirs for the taking. To either of them it didn't look like a dramatic change that took place; they still had their respective times with their friends like usual. That didn't mean they couldn't find to incorporated time for just themselves together.

During some odd breaks they still liked to buy drinks and eat outside talking about anything that passed on their minds. Shoulders would be touching and shadows colliding. It was a slow soothing pace that felt natural to live by. Their arms would dangle and brush between each other, Yamaguchi would blush red when Ennoshita let his fingers linger on Yamaguchi’s. His eyes would always ask for permission to stay and Yamaguchi would inch closer completely melting from his affection. When Yamaguchi would smile and lightly laugh, Ennoshita would clasp their joined hands a little tighter hoping Yamaguchi would take that as a sign of him falling deeper in love with him. Practices weren't that difficult to maintain a professional manner; they each had personal goals to pursue and maintain.

“I swear you're just like an old married couple.”

Yamaguchi looked up when he drank his water during break. Ennoshita lifted an eyebrow as he wiped off sweat from his face. Tsukishima continued, “What exactly do you guys do? Crossword puzzles and bingo?”

Kinoshita came from behind, “Pretty much. I saw them do that after they finished homework yesterday. Today is actually a movie night since tomorrow is Sunday so there's no school.”

Narita laughed, “That's nothing, I actually saw them comparing coupons two days ago after practice.”

“You would too if you paid attention to the prices this week for oranges and other snacks.” Ennoshita remarked, Yamaguchi patted him while laughing lightly.

Kinoshita joined in laughing, “Doesn't change the fact that you're an old fart at heart.”

When their hands were joined they had a habit of walking slower during their dates or walking in school or home. It wasn't like neither of them noticed at first; they just did it unconsciously. Because it felt like time was so much more precious when they were so close to each other. The warmth that raided off from each other was addicting and comfortable that sometimes Yamaguchi wished he never had to go home when he had to let go. But what always made him feel better was when Ennoshita squeezed his hand a little before letting go. One day in particular, Yamaguchi got a surprise he would never forget. When Ennoshita finished paying for his snacks Yamaguchi took his hand immediately and starting walking home. The streets were quiet and the air was getting a little colder. After passing an empty park Ennoshita let of his hand and pulled him closer by placing that arm around his waist. His ears and cheeks were red and he coughed nervously as they walked to the next corner, Yamaguchi squirmed instantly but tried to calmed down.

Ennoshita immediately looked worried and was about to let go when Yamaguchi shook his head. His mouth opened and he heard himself sequel. “Ah, sorry that took me off guard I'm okay.”

“Are you sure because I could--”

Yamaguchi shook his head again as they paused walking, “No it's okay I'm just surprised is all. Really…”, his ears were burning as he finished saying his thought out loud. “I like it.”

Another time was taken by surprise was when Ennoshita and himself were by the vending machine buying drinks. Right before Yamaguchi put money inside the coin slot Ennoshita leaned closer to him to the point Yamaguchi curiously stayed still watching Ennoshita’s face flush red within seconds.

The proximity that existed between them was by far the shortest Yamaguchi could ever recall. With his head tilted and arms by his sides he watched Ennoshita hesitatingly place his hands on both Yamaguchi’s cheeks. His eyes were by far more engaging when he was so close, Yamaguchi lowered his head slightly as he closed his eyes. There was this silence minus their breathing that engulfed him. He could feel his breath hitch and then something close to electricity shocked him, it was quick but it definitely gave him goosebumps when he opened his eyes. Opening his line of vision to Ennoshita’s red face was pleasantly comforting since Yamaguchi was pretty sure he was sporting a similar one.

“Was that okay?”

Yamaguchi smiled linking fingers then his whole hand before answering, “It was better.”

Other times Yamaguchi found himself spending more late afternoons and nights in front of the TV screen with two arms wrapped around him. It wasn't too surprising considering he had a boyfriend that loved cinematography and showed Yamaguchi his world one movie at a time. The afternoons would start with a setting sun to a complete dark sky. If it was a Sunday they would start early with morning walks around the blocks. If there was huge movie that Ennoshita was dying to watch they would save up for a trip to a nice sightseeing date before or after watching it. For Yamaguchi, he loved watching Ennoshita's face intensely watching the screen and commenting when Yamaguchi had a question. He was the type that enjoyed explaining plot devices that would appear and didn't mind if they ended up commenting more than watching, because Ennoshita knew Yamaguchi was genuinely happy to learn his hobbies. When it was a movie night it was fun to even listen to Ennoshita's own ideas. There would be piles of papers on his desk and files inside his computer that went into detail or had scripts already made. On certain days it was fun to help and see the process of Ennoshita's movies come to life when he made them with using their teammates and other familiar friendly volleyball teams that they interacted enough that gracious accepted to help.

There were lazy days where Yamaguchi loved to stay in bed for most of the afternoon  
curled up by Ennoshita and watching him read over a book. His eyes would travel to his room or the book itself before pressing his face against Ennoshita's body. There would be vibration shaking against his and he would know it was from Ennoshita if he looked up. His arms would still cling around to Ennoshita when he would bring his head high and smile at him. Their eyes would silently watch each other's movements before blushing and going back to what they were doing previously.

Other times Yamaguchi learned that he loved it when his heart beated faster when Ennoshita would kiss him tenderly and passionately out of nowhere. They could be walking home or passing a quiet corner in school; it didn't matter to Ennoshita. Because he loved the way Yamaguchi would blush and tuck his head in Ennoshita's neck while hugging him. It was like a slow steady pace that never quit within each other; from fingers just touching to kissing each other's cheeks daily. It seemed like it would never falter nor stop right there and Yamaguchi wanted to keep like that for as long as he could.


End file.
